Bed & Breakfast: A Detective Mellark Story
by HungryForMore74
Summary: Follow Katniss, Peeta, Madge, and Gale as they spend a needed vacation at a B&B in Vermont. Madge picked it out because its ... Haunted! Scary, right? Well, as scary as it gets when Madge picked it from a place she saw on Ghost Hunters. So, wrap a comforter around yourself, sit in front of the fire, drink some hot cocoa and enjoy this Autumn read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you're not familiar with the Detective Mellark characters you can read the previous stories or see Kat Tales, Chapter 1. Please review. Thanks.

 **Chapter 1**

Gale spotted their target. He and Darius had been tracking Morris Weber for three weeks. They were sure he could lead them to the murderer of three drug gang members. They may have been scuzzbags, but murder was still illegal. He brought the radio mic to his mouth. "Darius, he's going out the back door."

"10-4, I see him," Darius said.

Gale stepped up his pace. "Meet me on thirty-fifth, we'll see where he'll lead us."

Morris Weber turned his head from side to side and quickened his pace. Gale kept his distance. He met Darius on thirty-fifth street. Both spun around.

"Where'd he go?" Gale asked.

"I don't know," Darius said.

Gale threw up his arms. "God dammit."

"Don't worry we'll find him. Go take your vacation and enjoy yourself."

* * *

"Please rise," the court officer said.

"Have you reach a verdict?" The judge asked

"Yes, we find for the plaintiff."

Peeta's head sunk and he felt like everybody was staring at him. Making a run for it and hiding wasn't an option, his boss, Annika Hansen blocked his path. "Mellark, you lost." Her ability to point out the obvious was on display.

"I know, I've been working on that case for five years."

"Start on the appeal now."

"But I'm on ..." She was already through the door.

His associate patted his back.

"Don't worry Peeta, I'll start the appeal process. You go on your vacation and enjoy yourself."

* * *

 _... ring ... ring ... ring_

"Sergeant Mellark."

"This is ADA Cohen. The grand jury didn't indict Burkowsky."

"Oh, crap. We spent six months on that case."

"Well, you can start over." _click_

Katniss slammed the phone. "Shit" A room full of eyes turned to her. She grabbed the file. "April, I need you to reinterview the witness'-"

April's head flew from side to side. "No can do. I'm already on the Ramos homicide."

Katniss turned to Connie and Carol. Connie held up a file. "We're on Barrett."

"Where's Gale?"

"He and Darius are tracking down Weber."

Katniss sprinted into her Captain's office. "Emma, I just found out they didn't indict Burkowsky. I have to start over and I'm going on vacation." Katniss flashed the saddest puppy dog eyes. Emma handed her a note.

"Oh my God. Burkowsky was found dead."

"Yup, bullet to the back of the head."

"Where?"

"Outside of Atlantic City."

"YES! He's their problem now."

"He sure is. Have a nice vacation. I have a project for you when you get back."

Katniss stopped her sprint. "What project?"

"I'll tell you when you get back. It involves a lot of paperwork."

Emma flashed a quick grin, Katniss' head drooped.

"Have a nice time."

Katniss watched Emma's office door slam.

* * *

"Let's see. The doorman is going to hold our mail. I suspended the newspaper. Kelly at work is going to handle anything that might come up."

Madge held out her hand.

"Damn, I broke a nail."

* * *

The rooster crowed at his usual time. Already awake, Sae looked out the window and saw him corraling the hens.

"Good boy," she said.

"Um, you say something?" Her husband turned over and tried to catch just a few more minutes of sleep.

"Time to get up Matt." She pulled open the blinds and the sunlight streamed in and lit the room in bright orange. She shivered when the breeze blew in after she opened the window. "Autumn is definitely here."

Matt pulled his comforter over his head and rolled himself into the fetal position, but it was too late, he awoke.

"Ugh, I hate mornings," Matt said.

"You shouldn't have moved onto a working farm."

"I don't think twenty-four chickens and a vegetable garden count as a working farm."

"Those chickens provide for half our breakfasts and the garden gives us our salads."

Sae knew that days like this made him miss the city he enjoyed for the first half of his life. The closest they got to farm life then were the window boxes full of herbs that lined the terrace of their East Side apartment. He never saw the sunrise, their windows faced west. He never got up before seven, unless, of course, he had an early tee-time.

Sae felt him staring at her as she prepared for her day. Overalls, sweatshirt, boots and a wool cap rounded out her morning wardrobe for the last ten years. She couldn't remember the last time she wore a cocktail dress. They were still in her closet and she chuckled when she thought of herself picking up the eggs in a little black dress.

She took a deep breath. The cold morning air filled her lungs and she sprinted down the stairs.

* * *

Sae changed out of her farming duds and into her day dress. They served their guests breakfast and ate themselves. The guests insisted they meet the chef. She brought Eula Bates from the kitchen.

"Are you the chef?"

"Cook."

"Well, you can cook for me anytime."

"You pay me and I'll be there. Where do you live?"

"Hartford Connecticut."

"That ain't happening." She threw her towel over her shoulder and ambled back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, but she never leaves the village."

At eleven o'clock she checked the upcoming reservations and email.

"How many are checking in today?" Matt asked.

"Just two couples, the Mellarks and the Hawthornes," Sae said.

A cold chill went up her spine and she shivered. "Where is that chill coming from?" She shook her head when she didn't feel any breeze. "That is so weird." Sae pulled her sweater tight and bent down to see if a breeze was coming from under the counter. "Matt, where is it coming from?"

"You figure that after all the renovations we did, we'd stop the drafts," he said.

* * *

Katniss stared at Peeta as he looked at himself in the mirror after he showered and shaved. His eyes were his focus. He squinted, then opened them wide, then pulled the skin down, then pulled the skin back, then he frowned.

Peeta's odd behavior started about two weeks ago. Katniss was reluctant to ask him about it. Something bothered him and she didn't want to make it worse. She just wanted her old Peeta back.

"Are you packed?" Katniss asked.

"Uh ah." He didn't take his eyes off the mirror.

"I'm almost ready."

"Uh ah."

"It should take us about four hours to get there."

"Uh ah."

"I'm naked and I want you to have your way with me right now."

"Uh ah."

Katniss rolled her eyes, marched off to their bedroom and dropped the towel that wrapped her. She scrunched her nose and paced the room with her chin in her hand. If she was at work and she and Gale were questioning a witness or a suspect they would each use different techniques. Gale asked questions in a soft tone and told folksy stories. That put a suspect at ease.

Katniss, on the other hand, moved right in. Her goal was to intimidate him, scare the crap out of him, make him wet his pants. She thought what was needed now was the Gale approach.

Katniss sauntered to the bathroom. She stood behind Peeta, bit her lip and curled her hair in her finger.

"Peeta."

"Uh um."

Peeta almost printed his face on the mirror when Katniss shoved him.

"What was that for?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're standing there making faces in the mirror all morning."

Peeta's eyes turned to the floor. His crimson face stood out against his blond hair. "Um, nothing." He sprinted out of the bathroom. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Katniss put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "I should have let Gale question him."

The pitter-patter of two small feet got louder. Katniss felt the warmth spread through her body when Lily showed up at the bathroom door.

"Lily, where are your clothes?"

"I'm like you mommy."

"Oh, Christ!" Katniss scrambled for her robe. "Come on baby. Let's get you in your pjs and back to bed. It's too early to get up."

* * *

Gale put his small duffle bag and his and Peeta's golf clubs in the Hawthorne Family Truckster. His golf game gave him grief. He took a practice swing on the sidewalk.

"Ah! Watch out!"

He didn't think anybody would be walking up the street this early in the morning. He smiled at the woman in an orange, velour jumpsuit. She looked like a giant, jogging grapefruit that was topped off with thick, black-framed glasses. The morning jog won't help her considering the size of the jelly donut she shoved in her mouth.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"I oughta call the cops on you."

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"It's people like you that ruin this city."

Gale politely nodded.

"Asshole," she said.

Gale watched the orange lady continue her morning workout. He jumped when he felt the tap on his back.

"I'm surprised you didn't wrap her over the head with that club of your's," Madge said.

He kissed his bride good morning on the forehead. Madge reached up and pulled her husband down and pressed her lips hard against his. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her almost a foot off the ground. She pulled away and placed her hands on his warm cheeks. Gale felt her heart flutter and he thought about how they still made each other feel after fifteen months of marriage.

"Good morning to you too." Her face flushed as her body slid against his until she reached the ground. She patted him on the chest. "Um, I think we should load the car. Katniss and Peeta are probably waiting for us."

The doorman wheeled Madge's luggage to the car; Gale's eyes got wide. "What is all this?"

Madge stood next to the stack of hard plastic cases. "Well, these are my clothes."

He rolled his eyes. "I know what's in the duffle bag, what's all this?"

"These are my ghost hunting supplies."

Gale leaned in and turned his ear towards Madge. His eyes blinked and his breathing stuttered. "Your ... um ... ghost hunting supplies?"

"I told you last Sunday."

"No, you didn't."

"Sure I did. You were watching some game."

 _"AHHHHHH! That idiot! I can't believe they got intercepted!"_

 _"Gale, I ordered some ghost hunting supplies."_

 _"Those morons! They were sure to get at least a field goal."_

 _"You don't have a problem with that, do you?"_

 _"Jesus Christ. That's gonna cost me a hundred bucks in the football pool!"_

 _"Thanks, sweetie!"_

Gale's eyes flicked back and forth like a 1960s computer reaching deep into its memory banks. He shook his head. "Whatever. But, all this stuff won't fit."

"Sure it will. You can do it." She stood on her toes and kissed him. He frowned and she touched his cheek. "You're really good at Tetris. I'll get some coffee and muffins."

Gale watched Madge walk away. He nodded as she swung her hips. "Yup, she has me wrapped around her itty bitty fingers."

* * *

"Hi, Kit-Kat!" Madge charged Katniss and hugged her like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Hi, Madge."

She spied a bucket at Katniss' feet. "What's in the pail?" Katniss lifted the towel off the top. "Oh my God. Your mom sent you pears too!"

"Yup, the harvest for the Premium Popular Panem Pear was prodigious."

"I concur. I traded mine in at the corner grocer."

"Shit, I shoulda thought of that. Well, I'm giving them to the couple that owns the bed and breakfast. They can make pie, cobbler or some other pear themed meal they can think up." Madge nodded her head. "As long as they keep it far from me." Madge's nod sped up.

Gale lifted the hatch. "Whoa, what's all the stuff ?" Peeta said.

"Madge's ghost hunting equipment."

"Really!" Peeta's head whipped around and laughed. "Madge, you gotta be kidding, ghosts!"

Madge narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose. "You just wait Peeta Mellark. You'll be sorry when I find a ghost. I picked this place because they have a history of apparition sightings. I saw them on that ghost hunting show."

"I can't believe that an intelligent woman like, OUCH!"

"Be good Peeta. Put our bags in and the pears too," Katniss said.

"Yes, dear."

"Thank you, Kit Kat. Us girls have to stick together."

Katniss rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know what Katniss' issue is with pears see Kat Tales, Panem Tales, Part III


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This place seems ... quaint." Madge said.

The two couples stopped for lunch at a roadside restaurant that occupied a simple two-story house just like the one that Katniss grew up in. The pastel colors on the siding made it look like a giant Easter egg, though. Katniss' stomach growled when she smelled the food.

"Madge, you wanted to go to the country for a vacation. There aren't any five-star restaurant out here," Gale said.

"I know that. But I'd settle for one and a half stars, maybe something like a Chili's or Friday's."

Katniss took Madge by the arm. "Come on Madge, it'll be fine." She dragged her over the threshold. "See Madge; it's nice. It's got crap hanging on the walls, just like Fridays. There's a collection of old license plates on that wall. Deer and moose heads mounted over there."

"And a stuffed bear in that corner," Gale said.

"Alright, I get it." Madge shuffled her feet through the sawdust on the floor. She ran her finger across the counter. She examined the tips of her finger. "Okay, let's eat."

They sunk deep in the booth. Being shorter than her husband and friends made Madge feel like a little kid who had trouble seeing the top of the table. Katniss tried to hide her giggle.

"Seriously?" Madge said.

"Um, okay. Let's get a different table," Gale said. They moved to an adult table.

A broad smile appeared on Gale's face. "I know what I'm getting," he said.

"What?" Madge asked.

"Mound of Meat."

"Oh, Gale no. It sounds like something a Neanderthal would eat. Get something civilized."

"Nope, I'm going full caveman today."

Peeta finished a salad, Madge, a sandwich, Katniss, the ribs. Gale had eaten the top four inches of a meal that resembled a fifth grader's volcano for the science fair. He stopped when he realized that six eyes stared at him.

"What?"

"We're finished," Madge said.

He spent the next minute finishing what he shoved in his mouth. "Um, I'll take the rest to go."

When they reached the B & B Gale drove the truckster up the winding driveway. Colorful leaves crunched under the wheels.

Madge smiled when it came into view. A two story porch adorned the front of the white clapboard building. "It's adorable," Madge said. She gasped and pressed her face against the window. "Oh my God, do you see what I see?"

Everyone jerked forward when Gale hit the brakes. "Is that what I think it is?" Gale asked.

"It sure is," Peeta said.

"What is it, I can't make it out," Katniss added.

"That's because you need glasses," Peeta said as he refocused his attention on the vanity mirror, he didn't see Katniss' tongue.

"Never you mind, just tell me what it is."

Katniss winced when Madge squeezed her arm.

Gale gripped the steering wheel. He couldn't convince his foot to get off the brake and press down on the accelerator. "Those are tombstones. The B & B is in the middle of a graveyard!" Gale said.

"It's not a graveyard."

Gale rubbed his temples. "Madge, we can see all the tombstones."

"No, it's a cemetery. A graveyard is next to a church."

Gale smacked his head on the steering wheel as Madge patted him on the shoulder. "Go, go, go!"

"Did you know this when you picked this place?" He asked.

"Of course I did silly. Don't you remember?"

 _"Guess what, the place we're going to is in the middle of a_ _cemetery."_

 _"That's nice dear. Wow! That was some shot."_

"I can't help it if you don't listen to me when Sportscenter is on."

He pressed down on the accelerator and sped to the front door shivering as he passed the tombstones.

Madge's eyes lit up when they entered the house. Wrought iron chandeliers hung from the ceiling with bulbs that tried their best to resemble candles. Turn of the nineteenth-century furniture filled the room. The tip of her finger touched every chair, table, and lamp; she tried to absorb its energy. She lowered herself into a wingback chair with a bold floral print dominated by a yellow sunflower in the middle. Her rear had just touched the seat when she stood up. The chair seemed too nice to sit in.

"Chairs are made for sitting in." Nobody had seen the woman appear from the adjoining room. Madge felt her heart jump as she stood. She received her first scare of her vacation and she smiled.

"I'm Sae. You must be the Hawthornes and the Mellarks."

Sae was a woman in her sixties. She had a round face and a smile with perfect teeth. Her cornflower blue and yellow sundress lit up the room. Madge didn't hear the same New England accent as the waitress in the restaurant.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Madge asked.

"We've been here for ten years and I still have my New Yawk accent."

"We're from the city too."

"Well, welcome to the country." Sae made her way to the counter and brought up their information on the computer. Madge touched it like the furniture.

"Your computer seems so out of place next to all these beautiful antiques," Madge said.

"I like to surround myself with the trappings of the 1800s, I have no interest to live that way, though."

"So you have indoor plumbing?" Katniss asked.

"Right down the hallway, on your left sweetie."

"Thank God."

"No, thank Richard Swanson."

Like a grade schooler eager to absorb as much as she could, Madge stood on toes and opened her eyes wide. "Was he the man who designed the home or the original owner?"

"Nope, he's the plumber who unclogged it yesterday."

Madge lowered herself back to earth.

Sae's laser printer spat out their registration forms. Peeta and Gale reviewed the information and handed over their driver's licenses and credit cards. Sae gave them maps of the area and the room keys. Madge's spirits rose when she saw brass keys and not key cards.

Katniss returned with a look of relief on her face. Peeta took off next.

"Breakfast starts at seven in the dining room."

"I can't wait. I read a review of your maple bacon pancakes," Katniss said.

Sae pointed to a flyer on the desk. "I'm sorry dear. This is Vegan Week. All the meals will be our meatless specialties."

Katniss' shoulders slumped and her pupils grew so large she resembled a Loony Tunes character. She grabbed her chest.

"No Maple Bacon Pancakes?"

Sae shook her head.

"You mean there won't be Ham and Cheese Breakfast Quiche."

"No ham. That's meat, sweetie."

Katniss' lip trembled. "And I won't get to taste the Apple Sausage Wagon Wheel?"

"You keep on naming meats dear." Sae swung her head and went to her desk. "And all from the same animal."

Peeta returned and he took Katniss' face in his hands. "What's up? You look like you just lost your best friend."

"I did," Katniss said. "It's vegan week. I won't get to taste-"

Katniss' head drooped when Peeta let go and spun around. "No kidding! What are we having?" Peeta perused the menu. "This is great!"

"Well," Katniss thought for a second. "At least we'll have eggs."

"Sorry, that's meat. No eggs."

"Eggs aren't meat. You pick them up in the dairy department."

Sae placed her hands on Katniss' shoulders and pressed her down into one of the dining room chairs. She looked deep into Katniss' watery eyes. "An egg is a future chicken. It's meat."

Katniss narrowed her eyes at the smirking Gale. "What are you smiling at?"

"I'm good for a couple of days. I still have half of my Mound-of-Meat left."

Madge received Katniss' glare next. "You knew about this didn't you?"

Madge never hunted, but she knew the look of a cornered animal. The wild eyes, the clenched teeth. She took Katniss' arm and pulled her aside.

"Listen, Kit Kat, this place is perfect for ghost hunting. I need you to take one for the team."

"You don't understand Madge, I need meat. I can feel myself getting not smart every ... um ... second just thinking about me not having animal for week."

Madge leaned in. "Remember how we used to sneak out to smoke when we were teenagers?"

"Katniss try remember."

"Well, maybe we can sneak out get you some meat to hold you over."

"Katniss like idea little blonde lady have."

They shared a smile.

"And besides, it's only for breakfast. We're eating lunch and dinner other places. It's not like the whole state is going vegan for the week."

"I know. I'm sorry I went all drama queen."

"Guess what," Peeta said. "I arranged to eat dinner here all week."

Peeta walked off and Katniss' neck lost all its ability to hold her head upright. "Wasn't plunging the knife in me enough? Then you had to twist and yank it out."

Peeta charged back. "Oh, Sae thanked you for all the pears. She's going to work them into all the meals." He kissed his wife and joined Gale bringing the bags to the room.

Madge and Katniss locked eyes like they were five again. "And then you throw salt and iodine in the wound."

"Drama queen Katniss has returned?"

"You betcha."

* * *

Katniss rubbed the back of her neck as she sat on the bed with the latest Detective Ballbuster graphic novel. The inane dialogue and woman with unrealistic body proportions annoyed her. She didn't want to waste her vacation time reading, but she promised President Effie she'd catch up with Jo's latest work of dribble.

"If I really looked like that I'd tip over." She shook her head. "I don't know how Glimmer does it."

While finishing the current story arc where Detective Ballbuster and her trusty sidekick Jawbreaker take down their archvillain Rapscallion, the rascally, rowdy, roguish, ruffian of Red Hook, her head bounced forward.

"Ouch," she rubbed the back of her head. "What was that?"

 _Oh, yes, yes._

She turned and put her ear against the wall. She heard a woman in the room next door.

 _Oh, baby that feels so good._

Katniss felt her face turn beet red. Her fingers burned when she felt her face. She jumped off the bed and crossed the room. Her eyes got wide as she watched the headboard bounce back and forth.

"Wow, someone's getting some." She inched toward the wall, stood next to the wall and returned her ear against the wall. Her heart sped up and sweat soaked her brow.

 _No, put your hand there and do this. Oh, yeah._

She fanned her face with a magazine and listened to the couple next door. She lifted one eyebrow and thought, "is it a man and a woman? I've only heard a woman; maybe it's two women? Oh, maybe there are three in there?" She pressed her ear as hard as she could on the wall.

 _Mmmmm, do you want to go again, or is three times your limit?_

Katniss' eyes grew. "Whoa! Who's in there? Superman and Wonder Woman?"

 _Oh, so you want to play a little rough. I'm game. I'll go first._

Katniss grabbed a glass and put it against the wall in an effort to amplify the moans and groans from the next room. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Ahhh! Peeta! Christ! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sneak up on you like what? All I did was open the door and say hey. What are you doing anyway?"

"I was listening to the people next door."

"I don't hear anyone."

She pressed her ear against the wall. She scrunched her nose at the silence. "They must have stopped."

"Stopped what?"

"Um, nevermind, what were you up to?"

"Gale and I hit some golf balls. The owner, Matt, has a cage out back. Gale's swing is all screwed up ..."

Katniss stared at the wall as Peeta droned on about golf. She daydreamed about the couple next door and wondered if you're a voyeur if you only listen and use your imagination.

* * *

Katniss sauntered down the stairs that dominated the entry way to the B&B. They weren't ornate, but they were sturdy, oak and were stained the same shade of blonde as Madge's Clairol colored hair. What brought her eyes to them was their size; they were at least six feet wide. That's twice the width of stairs found in a typical home.

Katniss found the tea and coffee station. She poured the hot water, steeped the tea bag and then spooned in sugar and poured in milk. She took a sip. "Yuck."

She sniffed the milk. "I think there's something wrong with the milk."

"No sweetie," Sae said. "Remember it's Vegan Week, that's soy milk."

Katniss dropped her head.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Madge asked.

"Just shoot me now." She showed Madge the box of soy milk.

"Oh, well, maybe breakfast will cheer you up. They're serving now."

They sat at one of the two tables for sixteen each. Most of the chairs were occupied at her table. While she ate her fruit salad she eyed the guests at her table and the next. Her thoughts drifted to the couple in the next room.

A total of twenty people were seated for breakfast. After she discounted herself, Peeta, Madge, and Gale, that left sixteen. Next she took Sae and her husband off the list. One of the couples were guys, so she crossed them off too. That leaves twelve, six pairs.

"What are you staring at?" Madge asked.

"The couple in the next room were really loud. I'm wondering who they are."

"Jeez, arguing while on vacation. That sucks."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "They weren't arguing Madge."

"Maybe it's the old couple over there. I think he's wearing a hearing aid."

Katniss shook her head. "No Madge, I mean they were getting busy."

"Oh, well then let's see. I don't think you can eliminate the old people. Remember when we walked in on my grandparents?"

They shivered in unison. "Yes I remember, that image is seared in my brain, and I told you never to bring it up again."

"I'm just saying-"

"I know what you're saying, but please stop. Besides, I heard that woman speak, she has a thick accent. The woman in the room didn't. That leaves five couples."

"How old do you think they are?"

"I don't know. Her voice was kinda wispy."

"How about them?"

Madge pointed to a couple in their thirties. He was lean with an angular body. His pale skin blended with his light hair and he spoke with a whispery voice that matched his pixieish face.

His wife had a couple of inches on him. Her athletic body didn't have an ounce of body fat on her. She had a body that could shoot through the water like a dolphin; Katniss surmised that she took her swimming seriously.

Katniss raised her eyebrows when she heard the woman's authoritative and throaty voice. "No, the woman in the room had a wispy voice. Besides, she said she wanted to be on top."

Madge winced. "Yeah, she'd crush him."

"How about the young couple at the end?" Madge asked. "I heard her talk to Sae. She has a subdued voice."

Katniss focused on the pair. They spoke to the couple next to them about his job, his car, his house, his boat. The other couple nodded their heads in unison. The wife stared at her breakfast and nodded her head whenever he turned his head to her. She tried to add to the conversation, but he spoke over her. She went back to staring at her breakfast.

"No, the woman next door seemed to be in charge."

"Oh well, enough detective work. Let's sit in the hot tub until the boys come back from golf."

Katniss agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Katniss beat Madge to the hot tub. Steam filled the air and she wrote a heart with _KE + PM 4ever_. She rubbed it off with a towel, spun and looked her body. A smile appeared when she placed her hand on her belly and twisted to see her butt.

Every muscle relaxed when she dipped her toe in the water. She loitered at each step as she descended down the stairs.

Katniss sat between two jets of water and let the bubbles surround her. She focused on her breathing, pulled he legs into her chest and her mind cleared. All thoughts of work, family, diet, exercise got pushed aside. Her mind resembled a clean whiteboard.

A cold breeze blew through, she shivered.

Katniss opened her eyes and a woman, not Madge, sat across from her. She hadn't heard anyone enter the hot tub. The woman was blurry; Katniss blinked and tried to focus her eyes.

"Your husband is right, you need glasses."

She leaned forward, "excuse me."

"I said, Peeta is correct, you need glasses."

Katniss narrowed her eyes. She felt her blood pressure rise. "Listening to a private conversation is impolite, and may be illegal."

The woman leaned back and stretched, her cleavage rose above the water line. "That didn't stop you."

She leaned in. "What?"

"Kit Kat. I'll join you in a second."

Katniss twisted around and Madge slipped out of her flip flops.

"I heard you talking to yourself." She grinned as she dipped her toe in. "The water's hot."

"I was talking to ..." Katniss examined the room and didn't see the woman she was talking to. There were a few pieces of plastic furniture, but not enough to hide behind. She dipped her head below the water and saw only bubbles.

"Katniss, are you alright? You're pale. You should be red as a beet with this heat."

"No, I'm okay, just thinking out loud."

"Listen, after we relax, come with me on my first ghost hunt."

"Um, sure, whatever."

Katniss' wide eyes kept looking around the room.

* * *

Madge laid out her ghost hunting equipment on the bed. A video camera, tripod and audio recorder to tape and review what they saw. A thermal thermometer, night vision goggles and a thermal imaging camera to see in the dark. EMF meter to measure stray electromagnetic energy in the area. Pen, paper, flashlight, and night vision goggles rounded out her equipment.

"Oh, Christ Madge! What is all this crap?"

"It's all my equipment Kit Kat. Here, you take the video camera, audio, and thermometer. I'll take the rest. We're off to the basement."

Madge and her reluctant assistant opened the door to the basement. The squeak of the hinges sent a shiver up Madge's spine. She flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. "The bulb must be out. I see another switch at the bottom."

They took one step at a time. The stairs creaked and Madge didn't twinge when Katniss dug her nails into her shoulder. She flipped the switch at the bottom of the stairs and waved her hand in front of her face in case there were cobwebs blocking her view.

She blinked as her eyes adjusted.

"What the f ...?"

"This is really nice." Katniss walked over and sat on the couch in front of the sixty-inch television. "It reminds me of your father's basement Madge."

Madge frowned. "It's kinda disappointing."

"Why? Who says basements must be dank, disgusting and dark?"

"I guess you're right."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, the book said start in the basement and move up."

"What book?"

"Geoffry Godfrey's Guide to Ghouls, Goblins, and Ghosts. Set up the camera between the pool table and the pinball machine. I'll set up the microphone by the wine refrigerator."

"Now what?"

"Well, the book says that we should check out the area with an EMF meter. Here's a pair of night vision goggles. Turn out the lights."

"Why?"

Madge blinked her eyes like as she computed an answer. Katniss kept her gaze. "Because that's what they do on TV."

"Always trust TV." Katniss flipped the switch and donned her goggles.

"Follow me."

"Madge, why are we whispering?" She glared at Katniss. "Oh, that's right. TV told us to."

They examined every inch of the basement, including the furnace room, wine cellar, storage closet, and exercise room.

Madge's heart pounded every time the meter flicker only to feel a twinge of disappointment when the needle would settle back to zero.

"Madge."

"What?"

"Are we done?"

Madge stood up straight and made a beeline for the light switch. "I suppose so." She frowned as she removed her goggles and turned off the equipment.

"Don't worry. This was only your first time," Katniss said. "Let's have a beer."

They sat on the couch, turned on a classic movie and drank beer.

Madge woke first and pulled a blanket around herself. "It's freezing down here." Her mouth tasted like cotton. She rubbed her eyes and Katniss came into focus. "He, he, he," she poked Katniss.

Katniss swatted her away and rubbed her arms. "Brrrr. What are you laughing at?"

Madge giggled and led Katniss to a mirror in the exercise room. "Look."

Katniss narrowed her eyes when she saw the black rings around them. "Oh my God, I'm going to kill who did this," she said. "I look like a raccoon."

Madge grabbed her sides and bent over laughing. "No ... you have black across the top of your nose. I think they're glasses."

"Peeta ... is a dead man."

* * *

Gale sat on the bed while Madge was out playing ghost hunter. His terrible round of golf played on his mind. He didn't mind losing to Peeta. Peeta had improved over the past couple of years, mainly thanks to Gale's tutelage. What made Gale's blood pressure go through the roof was the thought that he's gone from playing golf at his personal best to hack in such a short time.

This time last year he was hitting 250-yard drives down the center of the fairway. Now he's lucky if it's only twenty yards into the rough. He's run his swing through his mind over and over, even had it videotaped, but he couldn't identify the problem. His next step might be to consult a pro.

Gale lay back and closed his eyes. "Maybe some sleep will take my mind off it."

A floorboard creaked, his heart pounded, Gale's eyes popped open. "Madge, is that you?" It would be hard to miss his wife in the small bedroom. He got up and examined the bathroom, empty. "I must have imagined the footsteps." He felt goosebumps as he rubbed his arms and shivered.

"You didn't imagine anything."

Gale instinctively reached for his gun but spun around empty handed. His eyes got tremendous and he backed up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Reginald." He held one of Gale's clubs and swung it back and forth as he stepped towards Gale.

"What are you doing in my room, Reginald?" Gale asked.

"Just thought I'd pay you a visit."

He sized up the intruder. Gale could easily take him. He only had to time it right so he didn't get hit by the club.

Gale lowered his head and charged. He wrapped his arms around Reginald's waist to tackle him.

"Whoa!" Gale went flying across the bed and landed on the floor. "What the ..."

"Why did you do that?" Reginald asked.

Gale looked over the bed and squinted at him. Gale couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Reginald looked odd. He looked transparent. Gale stood up.

"What's wrong Gale?"

Gale's mouth went dry. He backed up.

"There's no reason to be nervous."

He backed up against the wall.

"But ... you're not real."

"Don't be silly, of course, I'm real. You can see me, can't you?"

"That doesn't mean I'm not hallucinating."

Reginald frowned and poked Gale with the club. "Does that feel like a hallucination?"

Gale's face went ashen, his legs buckled. Reginald stood over him. "You're a ghost?"

"Get up Gale." He held out his hand.

Gale complied with the apparition's order and stood at attention.

"Gale, you have a problem."

Gale narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You're too stiff, you have to loosen up." Gale raised one eyebrow and let his muscles relax. "You're not centered."

"What?"

"You're not keeping your body centered. That why your swing is off."

"Really, how would you know that?"

"I watched you and that lawyer guy take practice swings outside."

"But how do you know what I should do?"

"I was the golf pro at the Putnam Country Club for years. At least till I died."

"Okay, now we're talking."

Reginald gave Gale pointers on his swing and Gale peppered him with questions on every aspect of his golf game and he was only happy to oblige.

"Thanks. I can't wait to get out in the morning."

"Why wait?"

The door opened. "Gale, who are you talking to?"

Madge stood in the doorway with her night vision goggles on top of her head. Her face was flush and her blonde head of hair was mussed.

"I was ... " Gale did a 360. He looked under the bed, behind the drapes, in the bathroom. He couldn't find Reginald. "Um, I lost a golf ball."

"Jeez, Gale, you're so pale."

"No, I'm fine."

"Good, I have to take a shower before dinner." Madge kissed him on top of the head.

Gale heard the bathroom door close, but his eyes darted around the room.

"Come on out back and I'll show you what I mean."

* * *

Madge found Katniss on the back deck.

"I see you washed the black off. Did you kill Peeta?"

"It wasn't him. He and Gale were out the whole time we were in the basement."

"Who do you think did it?"

"Peeta said one of your ghosts did it. I hit him."

"Good for you. Have you seen Gale?"

Katniss nodded her head towards the cage in the backyard. Gale took swing after swing.

"Is he talking to himself?" Madge asked.

"It looks like it."

"What do you think Kat?"

Katniss bit her lip and stared at her childhood friend.

"Katniss, answer me, what do you think?"

"I think he's finally flipped his lid. I told him golf would do him."

"I couldn't agree more," Madge said.

* * *

Gale sat next to Madge at breakfast. Sae served oatmeal. The raisins added some flavor to the tasteless gruel. Gale struggled to chew the cardboard-like meal. He felt it thud when it hit his stomach.

"You have any Mound of Meat left?" Katniss asked.

Gale kept his eyes on his bowl and took another bite.

"Gale, answer me."

He pointed to his full mouth.

"You have meat left, don't you?" Katniss narrowed her eyes. "Gale, I'll pay you for a piece of meat."

Gale moved one seat over and took another bite; he couldn't close his jaw. Katniss followed him.

"I can't believe you won't assist your partner when she's in need."

Gale swallowed just as Sae sat down. "Good morning everyone," she said.

"Good morning," Gale and Katniss said in unison.

"Sae, I have a question. Madge mentioned a ghost named Reginald. Do you know his story?"

Katniss raised one eyebrow. "I thought you didn't believe in ghosts."

"Um, I don't. I'm just helping my lovely wife with some research." He and Madge exchanged a smile and a wave.

"Oh sure, Reggie. He was a golf pro at the Putnam Country Club back in the fifties," Sae said.

"How was he as a golfer?"

"I hear he was good, he played all the time and won a handful of local tournaments. He's sort of a local legend at the clubs in the area. He even designed the course at the Fischer Club."

Gale nodded and pushed the oatmeal away. "Um, that's very interesting. How did he die?" He tried to wash down the oatmeal with pear juice.

"It's a tragic story. He died right on the property here.

Gale and Katniss leaned in. "How?" Katniss asked.

"Well, he came by to talk to the owner of the house at the time. His wife drove up and they had a big fight."

Gale's eyes got tremendous.

"She whopped him over the head with his own nine iron."

Gale spat out his pear juice.

"Gale! What the ..."

"Oh dear. Let me help you clean up." Sae grabbed some towels and patted down Katniss.

Gale grabbed the towel from Sae and tossed it to Katniss.

"Thanks a lot, Gale."

"No problem Kat. Sae go on." Sae continued to clean up Katniss. "She can take care of that Sae, right Kat?"

"Well, actually-"

"Thanks, Katniss, go one Sae." Katniss slumped in her chair and Gale leaned in.

"He fell face down right there on the front lawn."

"Wow, why'd she do it?"

"She was angry about him playing so much golf ..." He spat out more pear juice in Katniss' direction.

"GALE!"

Sae rushed to Katniss' aid again. Gale bolted to Madge's side and whispered in her ear.

"Now?"

He took her hand and they sprinted upstairs.

"He seems a little hyper, doesn't he?" Sae said.

"Yeah, it's like having a six-foot poodle for a partner."

"Hey, you ready to go antiquing?"

"Peeta, I'm soaked in pear juice."

"So, no?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Katniss stretched and lowered herself into the bath. She turned on the Jacuzzi, closed her eyes and leaned back. Images of Peeta and Lily drifted in and out of her mind.

She took in a deep breath. "Holy crap!" She spat out a mouth full of soapy water. Bubbles had risen over her head and spilled on the floor. "Where's the button? Dammit!"

Frantic knocking came from the door. "Katniss, you in there?"

"Madge, help!"

Madge flung the door open. She slid across the bathroom floor. "Kat, where are you?"

"In here, help me find the switch."

Madge pawed around the tub and pressed the button. "I think I found it."

"MADGE! That's not the button!"

"Oh Christ, sorry Kat. I got it now." The Jacuzzi motor turned off. "What happened?"

"I think there was some bubble bath left in the tub." Katniss wiped the bubbles off her face.

Madge giggled. "You look like Santa Claus."

"Ha, ha, ha." She frowned and crossed her arms. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I need to hide out from Gale for awhile."

Katniss focused on Madge. She was flush and her hair was messed up. Her clothing was askew.

"Your shirt is on backward."

"Oh, thanks."

"What's up with you and Gale?"

"I don't know what's up with him. He dragged me up the stairs like a Neanderthal."

"I saw, that was pretty incredible."

"Yeah it was." Madge's eyes wandered around the spacious bathroom. "It was really hot too. Then we made love. Which was also hot."

"So what's the problem?"

"After that he usually goes off and watches TV or falls asleep. This afternoon he wanted to cuddle."

"And that was ... bad?"

"Yes, he cut into my ghost hunting time."

Katniss rolled her eyes and thought about the last time Peeta attacked her and sighed.

"What's wrong Kat?"

She rubbed her temples. Confusion overwhelmed her mind.

"Well, Peeta's been pretty distant lately. I don't know what's wrong with him. And my neighbor's next door were at it again."

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you." Madge's eyes got wide and she shook Katniss' shoulder. "No one's next door. The room is empty."

"And that means?"

"OH MY GOD Katniss! You breathed in too many bubbles."

Katniss cocked her head.

"I guess you were right. The lack of meat makes Katniss dopey," Madge said. Katniss grinned at her childhood friend. "It means the ghosts were having sex."

"And you think I'm dopey; you've gone loopy. Ghosts having sex."

"Why would you think ghosts couldn't have sex?"

"I don't know. They're kinda transparent. Wouldn't they just sorta go through each other."

"Who cares! Get dressed and let's go next door."

* * *

Katniss was surprised that Madge was able to drag her into the room next door.

"I didn't know you were that strong Madge."

"Not important Kit Kat, we've got work to do."

They set up the audio and video. Madge scanned the room with the EMF meter and Katniss did the same with the thermal imaging camera.

Katniss rubbed her eyes and examined the screen a second time. She wasn't sure what to make of the image on the screen.

"Holy cow. The EMF in the room is high, off the charts high," Madge said.

"Madge, I have something also." Madge swung her head around.

"It looks like bodies, two, I think."

Katniss lowered the camera and shook her head. "Madge, this is ridiculous. This door is left unlocked. I think a couple snuck in here and had a roll in the hay on cotton sheets for kicks."

Madge lay her hand on the bed. Her eyes lit up and she aimed the camera at it. "Kat, that would make sense if the spot was warmer than the space around it. It's colder, feel the bed."

Katniss recoiled and crossed her arms. "No, that's alright. I believe you."

"You know what this means? We need to look for cold spots, not hot spots."

Katniss wrapped her arms tighter around herself. She thought about the cold spot in the hot tub and how her bath turned icy.

Madge hadn't noticed the fear on Katniss' face. She looked like she was about to explode.

"You look like you're about to do your happy dance."

"I want to." Madge scrunched her nose. "But never on camera, though."

* * *

Katniss sat on her bed and looked at the empty spot next to her. She ran her hand over the space next to her. The space was cool. Not from an apparition but from the lack of body heat.

A chill sent a shiver down her spine. She wrapped the comforter around herself. Her heart sped up and she reached for her bag with her gun in it. She pointed it at the woman that stood at the foot of her bed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Milly."

"How did you get in here?"

"I walked in."

Katniss squinted at the door. The deadbolt was on.

"You do need glasses."

Katniss' stomach twisted in a knot. "Why do you say that?"

"I heard you talking to your husband."

Katniss shook her head. "No, you didn't. We were alone when he said that."

Milly smiled. She was a slight woman with tiny features. Her dress was more like a costume, like a flapper.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

She held her arms up and examined herself. "These are my clothes."

"Just stay still. I'm calling the police."

"You miss Peeta."

"I don't want to talk to you about this."

Katniss searched for her phone. A tear welled up in the corner of her eye.

"If you don't have a physical relationship with your husband, look for it somewhere else."

Katniss narrowed her eyes and glared at the mystery woman. "Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?"

Katniss twisted towards the door. She heard the knock at the door, the doorknob twisted. "Kat, it's me," Madge said.

"You stay ..." Katniss' eyes opened wide and she jumped off the bed and her eyes darted left to right. Milly was gone. She dropped to her knees and looked under the bed.

"Kat, you in there?"

Katniss opened the door but kept her eyes on the room.

"Whoa, what's with the gun."

Madge stood in the hall with her arms in the air.

"Um, I thought I heard something." She put her gun back in the bag. "What's up?"

"Are you ready to go?"

Katniss nodded her head and followed Madge out, never taking her eyes off the room as she backed out.

Katniss and Madge drove to go shopping.

"Oh, Kat look, a deer," Madge said. "Thay are so cute."

Katniss placed her hands on the side window. Her jaw dropped and her mouth watered. "And delicious."

She and Madge spent the day traipsing from souvenir shops to antique shops to clothing stores to bookstores.

"My feet hurt and I'm hungry," Katniss said.

"Okay, you grab those three bags and I'll take these. There's a restaurant across the street," Madge said.

Katniss slipped off her shoes and rubbed her feet. She pouted as she thought about getting old.

"Hi, I'm Brandon, I'll be your server. Can I get you drinks?"

"Um, um, well, I ..." Katniss' mouth lost all its moisture. She felt sweat form on her brow.

"Just give us a minute," Madge said.

Katniss stared at Brandon as he walked away.

"You dog."

"Um, what?"

"Katniss, you're old enough to be his ..." Madge recoiled when she saw Katniss' eyes. "Um, you're old enough to be his mother's younger sister."

Katniss grinned. "Thank ya Madge."

"I'm just surprised at you. Yes, he's young with blonde wavy hair and a smile that'll light up a room. And you can practically see his abs through his tee shirt." Madge trailed off. "Um, where was I?"

"You were saying how surprised you were at me."

"Have you decided yet?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, I'll have the Ceasar Salad and an Iced Tea," Madge said.

"I'll have that same."

"Be right up," he said.

Katniss' heart raced when Brandon leaned over to pick up the menus. She fanned herself. "You're right. I'm acting like a teenager." Madge stared at her with a stunned look. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't order meat."

"Oh, Christ. It's happened. I'm getting used to the lack of meat."

"Well, it's probably good for us."

"I just want to know when I'll spend less time on the toilet."

"Your Iced Teas."

They both watched his rear as he walked away.

"Ahhh," they sighed in unison.

* * *

Katniss took in a deep breath and looked over her oatmeal, fruit salad (mainly pears), and pear juice.

"I can't wait to get home," she said.

"How is your stay going?" Sae asked.

"Great, can't wait till we can come back." Katniss forced a smile. "I have a question, I read about someone called Milly, do you know anything about her?"

"Milly Trumbull was quite a character. Everybody in this area knows about her."

Katniss put down her fork and leaned in.

"She got around. If you know what I mean."

Katniss cocked her head and leaned in more. "What?"

"She liked the company of men, lots of men."

"Was she a prostitute?"

Sae shook her head. "No, she just had a voracious appetite."

"How did she die?"

"A jealous wife, Marta Darian, got to her. Shot at her sixteen times."

"Wow, her body must have been a mess."

"Not at all. She missed fifteen times. The one time she hit her, right between the eyes."

"Sae, excuse me. I gotta go and take care of something."

Katniss sprinted up the stairs and fumbled with the key in the door. She flung the door open. Her head drooped when she didn't see Peeta.

She curled up on the bed and opened up the Detective Ballbuster graphic novel.

* * *

"Hey, you ready?" Madge asked.

Madge spotted Katniss on the bed, her eyes were bloodshot and she hugged her pillow. Detective Ballbuster laid next to her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Detective Ballbuster not catch the supervillain?"

Katniss swallowed hard. "I came up here looking for Peeta and he wasn't here. I'm so worried about him. I keep asking him what's wrong, but he clams up and changes the subject. I hope it's not me. I don't know what I've done. We haven't made love in a month. I know men have moods too, but I wish he'd tell me."

Katniss looked deep into her oldest friend's blue eyes. She'd been there at every important point in her life. Except Lily's birth, Madge was off having hot honeymoon sex.

"I understand Kit Kat."

Katniss wiped the tears from her eyes. "You do? What should I do?"

"Well, when I've felt like you I pick myself up and go ghost hunting. So get up and grab your night vision goggles."

Katniss leaned in and blinked.

"Chop, chop Katniss. We're running out of darkness. Dawn's at 6:30."

"That's eleven hours from now."

"Yup, like I said, times a wasting."

They climbed the stairs to the attic. Unlike the spacious stairs in the entryway or the sturdy, but squeaky, stairs to the basement, the attic stairs were neither spacious nor sturdy.

The hair on the nape of Katniss' neck stood up. She rubbed the back of her neck, but her heart sped up with each step.

"Oh, this is more like it," Madge said.

"Does the book say ghosts hang out in dusty, dark and cramped spaces?"

"No, but it adds to the atmosphere. Let's set up our equipment."

"Madge, I got a question. What'll we do if we find a ghost?"

"I don't know. Maybe ask them why they're haunting. How can we help them get to the other side."

"Like, get to heaven."

"Yeah, like that."

"What happens if they're atheist?"

Madge's head bobbed from side to side, then she shook it quickly. "Let's drop the philosophical questions, Kat. Hand me the video camera and tripod."

Katniss and Madge set up all the equipment. Madge donned the night vision goggles and Katniss wore the thermal imaging camera.

"Madge, you're pretty hot."

Madge spun around. She looked like a cyborg with one protruding mechanical eye.

"98.6 to be exact."

"Oh, I thought that after thirty or so years you were finally hitting on me."

"What do you mean finally hitting on you?"

"Well, you always had a crush on me."

"What are you talking about?"

Katniss saw Madge give a quick but exaggerated smirk through the camera. Her eyes grew large and a shiver went down her spine. "Oh Christ, do you feel that?"

Madge wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed them. "It got cold real fast. I think we have company."

Madge and Katniss crawled along moving their heads from side to side. They drifted deeper through the narrow aisles between boxes and storage containers.

"Madge, the temperature is dropping."

"I don't see anything, but the emf meter is gyrating."

Kat pointed to the right, Madge moved some boxes.

"I think this is it," Madge said.

Katniss could hear her heart pound. Goosebumps rose on her arms. She kept her hand on Madge's back.

The temperature dropped on Katniss' gauge. She saw Madge reach forward. Through the thermal imaging camera, Madge was red and the air in front of her bright white. Katniss held her breathe as Madge placed her hand in the apparition. She barely got any words out of her dry mouth. "Madge, what does it feel like?"

Like The Exorcist, Madge rotated her head. "I can feel it."

Katniss backed up. "Is it trying to tell you something?"

"Yes, it is."

"What?"

"That the owners need to call the air conditioning man. They have a broken vent."

Madge rolled over laughing. Katniss slapped her. "Jesus H. Christ Madge! I almost peed in my pants."

"Don't touch me there Kit Kat. It might turn me on." They both sat up and laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

They looked up when they heard the creak behind them. Madge saw the outline of a body in front of her. The low attic ceiling forced it to bend over its hulking frame.

"Do, you see what I see?" Madge asked.

Katniss couldn't put two words together, she nodded.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want you to leave us alone," it said with a deep and mournful voice.

"We're sorry, we just wanted to make contact, to find out what you want."

The spirit inched forward. Madge sat up straight, Katniss shrunk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want you to leave us alone."

"We're sorry, we just wanted to make contact, to find out what you want."

The spirit inched forward. Madge sat up straight, Katniss backed up.

"Do you want to know what we truly want."

Madge nodded yes.

The spirits face lit up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We want you to get ready for dinner." Gale held a flashlight under his face.

The attic lights came on and Peeta peeked up. "GALE!" Madge said.

"Peeta, I'm gonna kill you!" Katniss said. "Right after I change my underwear."

"Madge, I'm surprised you came up here," Gale said. "Mouse dropping."

"Alright, I'm outta here." Madge bolted down the stairs.

"That's funny coming from a guy who's afraid of spiders," Katniss said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at your feet."

Gale squealed like a little girl, shook the tiny spider off his foot and took off. "Wait for me, Madge."

Katniss looked at Peeta with her best sad puppy eyes. "Peeta, we need to talk."

Peeta's eyes got tremendous, but he looked past her.

Katniss spun around. "What's there? What do you see?" Katniss shined the flashlight. "I don't see anything. Peeta? Peeta?"

She heard Peeta's footsteps and frowned. She sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. A little gray mouse stuck his head between two boxes.

"So what do you make of those three?"

He twitched his nose.

"I agree. Three cowards. One's afraid of you, one's afraid of spiders and one's afraid of me."

* * *

Peeta was unaware that Katniss was looking at him as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Peeta, what's wrong with you?"

"Um, nothing. Why?"

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the back of his head. "That's it, I'm not asking you anymore. I'm outta here."

"Okay, have a good time." He didn't notice the door slam.

He pulled the skin around his eyes in all different directions. He let out a long sigh and slumped his shoulders.

"You know, you can have that fixed."

"What did you say Katniss?"

Receiving no answer Peeta turned around. His heart raced and he felt his face flush as adrenaline raced through his body. The blonde woman that stood six feet from him sported a smile. He tried to swallow, but his mouth dried up.

"Who are you?"

She inched forward and raised her hand. Peeta backed up against the sink and his body shook. His body chilled when she touched his face.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"I'm Miranda."

"Hello Miranda, um, how did you get in here?"

She smirked, "I just walked in."

Peeta squinted, a glow surrounded Miranda. He raised his hand and touched her face.

"You're so cold."

"You have such deep blue eyes." Peeta blinked. "You're worried about what people think of you."

"Yes, the senior partner made a comment. But, how did you know?"

"If you think it will help you, then fix them."

Peeta opened his eyes wide and cocked his head.

"Take another look in the mirror."

Peeta looked past Miranda to the mirror on the door. "Really, do you think I should see a doctor?"

His question was met with silence. "Miranda?" He did a 360 but didn't see her. He ran to the bedroom and searched it. He opened the door and examined the hallway.

"We generally dress for breakfast," one of the guests said.

Peeta looked at the towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh yes, of course."

He closed the door and dressed for breakfast.

Peeta met Katniss in the dining room. Katniss avoided all but the fruit salad, sans the pears. She met Peeta's eyes and returned back to her breakfast.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied."

Katniss forced a half smile. "I understand you might have some things on your mind. I just wish you'd share it with me."

They reached across to hold hands.

"Good morning folks," Sae said.

Katniss frowned as Peeta withdrew his hand and turned his attention to Sae.

"Good morning Sae. I have a question." Sae nodded. "Is there a guest named Miranda here?"

Sae raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Miranda, no." She shook her head as she chewed her oatmeal. "I haven't heard that name for awhile."

"Who was she?"

"It was before we moved here. She lived in the house next door. Tragic story."

Peeta leaned in. "What happened?"

"She died in the hospital. I heard she was obsessed with her looks. She went in for a tummy tuck, or a butt lift, or was it on her chest, no I got it, fix her baggy eyes."

Peeta drank his pear juice and stared at Sae.

"And?" Katniss asked.

"Oh, she died on the operating table."

"Peeta!" The juice spewed out of Peeta's mouth and hit Katniss square in the face.

"Oh dear, you seem to be a magnet for pear juice."

Katniss toweled herself off then charged away.

"Dear, where are you going?"

"Don't worry about her Sae, tell me about Miranda."

"She was a very vain woman. Her looks were all she thought about. I guess she went too far."

"Thanks, Sae."

Peeta charged up the stairs. He heard the shower as soon as he flung the door open. His clothes flew in all directions; he charged into the bathroom.

"AHHHH! Peeta, Christ you scared me."

Peeta opened the shower door and stepped in. He lifted Katniss up and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Peeta felt her heart pound against his chest.

She pulled back. Water pelted her in the eye. "Put me down, I can't see you." Peeta let her slid down against him. "What got into you."

"I've been kinda a jerk lately and I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Yum, your apology is accepted." Katniss' eyes blew up. "Oh, crap that's cold." She threw her arms around herself and rubbed herself. "Why did it get so cold?"

They stood up straight and looked around the bathroom.

"Peeta, move. I need my robe." Katniss put her robe on and tied a knot that a horny sailor couldn't untie. Peeta wrapped a bath sheet around himself.

Katniss felt the bed and Peeta searched the room. "Peeta what are you looking for?"

"Um, nothing. Why are you feeling the bed?"

"Just making sure it's dry. I need to get dressed." She pulled out clothes and started to untie the robe. "Damn." Katniss bundled her clothes together.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to change in Gale's car."

Peeta's eyes darted around the room. "I'll join you."

They scrambled across the parking lot and dove in. Katniss removed her robe and Peeta dropped his towel. He cupped his hand behind her neck and pulled her close. Their lips met. She wrapped her arms around him. They put down the back seat and lay in each others arms. Katniss pulled the robe and towel over themselves.

He looked in her eyes and bit the tip of her nose. She giggled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Peeta said.

She lay her head on his chest and listened to his racing heart.

"Where do you want to go first?" Gale asked.

"That antique store on Main Street."

Katniss cleared her throat.

"Ahhh!" Madge spun around. "Oh crap, you scared me. What are you guys doing here?"

Katniss' and Peeta's eyes locked. "Um, it was too cold in our room," Katniss said.

* * *

Katniss sat at the dining room table for their last breakfast. She drank her juice and ate her fruit salad. "There's something missing, but I can't see to put my finger on it," she said.

"No pears," Madge said. "They must have run out."

"See Katniss, you survived the week without meat," Peeta said.

Katniss grinned and held her head high. "You know, it wasn't so bad. After all the gas went away I started to feel really good, now I feel great and I even lost a few pounds."

"Good for you sweetie." Peeta and Katniss kissed and shared a smile.

Katniss looked deep into Peeta's big, blue eyes.

He blushed a little. "What are you looking at?"

"You have such beautiful eyes. I hope they never change."

"Believe me, they won't."

"This week was good for me too. I worked out the problems with my swing," Gale said.

"He sure did," Peeta said. "He whooped me on the course yesterday."

Madge sat there and listened to the trio and the wonderful time they had.

"Well, Madge and I had a great time ghost hunting," Katniss said.

"Yea we did. We didn't see any, but all the signs from the equipment said they were there. So I'm happy."

Sae and a waitress entered with this morning's breakfast. Katniss' nose twitched and her eyes watered. She drooled when the platters hit the table.

"Is that what I think it is?" Katniss asked.

Sae nodded. "This is the ..."

"Ham and cheese breakfast quiche."

"And ..."

"Maple bacon pancakes."

"And the house specialty ..."

"Apple sausage wagon wheel." She looked up. Tears filled her eyes. "It's as beautiful as I imagined. Oh God, I don't know where to start."

"Babe, think of how good you feel now," Peeta said.

Katniss narrowed her eyes as she shoveled all the entries into her.

"Don't let meat muck up your insides again."

Katniss glared at Peeta across the table, she picked up her butter knife and stood. "Don't let me hear you say anything bad about meat again." She leaned on the table and locked eyes with Peeta. He leaned back.

"Got it?"

Peeta nodded yes.

"Well, that was interesting." Gale leaned over to serve himself.

Katniss slapped his hand. "Get your own."

"But that's not all for you."

"Hey, I didn't see you sharing that Mound of Meat, partner."

They watched Katniss devour the breakfast. She shared.

* * *

Madge turned the brass key and opened the door. She frowned when she surveyed her ghost-finding equipment. The money didn't bother her. She could afford it, plus she could always sell it one eBay.

A draft blew through the room as she sat on the bed. She shivered and rubbed her arms. Movement in the mirror caught her eye.

"Hello, Madge."

Madge's limbs shook. She tried to scream, but her mouth was bone dry.

She mouthed, "who are you?"

"I'm Milly."

Madge waved.

"I'm Miranda."

"And I'm Reginald." He reached down and kissed her hand. Every drop of blood fled her head.

Madge blinked. Three sets of eyes stared down at her.

"You fainted. It wasn't pretty," Miranda said.

Madge backed up to the headboard. "Stay away from me. My husband's a cop."

"Yes, he told me," Reginald said. "He spoke about it endlessly during his golf lesson."

Reginald stood in front of the window and the sunlight shone on her. Madge's stomach stiffened up. She closed her eyes and shook her head. The sunlight still lit up the room.

"You're transparent."

Reginald held out his hand in front of him. "I'd say I'm translucent."

"You're a ... a ... a ... ghost."

"Of course we are," Milly said.

Madge's eyes rolled back.

"You have to stop passing out. God forbid you saw us on the stairs," Miranda said. "None of your friends passed out."

Madge jumped up and pulled out the EMF meter. "You're not ghosts. The meter shows nothing."

"How many see-through people do you know?" Milly said.

Madge sat and rubbed her chin. "True." Her eyes got wide. "Wait, what do you mean my friends didn't pass out?"

"They were a little nervous," Reginald said and the other two nodded. "But we eventually had very nice talks."

Madge's blood pressure shot up. She leaned in. "What do you mean you had very nice talks with them?"

"I'm not sure what you didn't understand about that," Reginald said.

Madge's jaw dropped.

"I gave Gale tips on his golf game," he said. "He was really scared of me at first, then he settled down."

Her eyes got tremendous.

"Katniss and I spoke about her sex life. I suggested she look elsewhere," Milly said.

She took a deep breath.

"And I spoke to that very nice man. I told him he should take care of those eyes," Miranda said.

"Excuse me." Madge bolted from the room and flew down the stairs two steps at a time. She marched across the parking lot. Gale waved to her.

"GALE VINCENT HAWTHORNE!"

"Ah oh, middle name, you're in trouble," Katniss said.

"I'll get to you next Katniss Lily."

"You're in trouble too," Peeta said.

"And then you're next Peeta, I don't know what your middle name is, Mellark."

"It's ..."

Peeta put his hand over Katniss' mouth. "Shhhh Katniss. Someone has to survive to drive home."

"What did I do?" Gale asked.

"I spoke to Reginald, your golf pro."

Gale backed up against the car.

Madge moved in, stood on her toes and went nose to chest with him. "How come you didn't tell me you saw a ghost?"

"WHAT?" Katniss and Peeta asked together.

"I can't believe you let me hunt all over this place and you were having a pleasant conversation with him and getting golf tips."

Madge spun around. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Um, nowhere," Katniss said.

"I spoke to someone about you. Does Milly sound familiar?" She puts her hands on her hips and glared at Katniss. "Now I understand why you've been eyeing every guy you see."

"Katniss! What is she talking about?" Peeta asked.

Katniss leaned into Peeta and poked his chest. "Don't take that tone with me mister. Who could blame me considering how you've been lately."

"How have I been?"

"I can fill you in on this," Madge said. "It seems that your Peeta has suddenly gotten vain. Miranda said he's self-conscious about his baggy eyes."

"Baggy eyes! Peeta Andrew Mellark!"

"That's right, it's Andrew!"

"That's been your problem the last month. Baggy eyes! I've been pulling my hair out wondering what's wrong with me!"

 _Oh look, they're all talking to each other. That's nice._

 _Look at Madge's hands, she can't keep in her excitement._

 _It's so nice when we can bring happiness to people_


End file.
